Lightning starts over/A new road
The way the A New Road scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen shows McQueen scraping the tar off the road with a shovel, as the other residents and Team Equesodor watch him.) Lightning McQueen: I can make a little turn on dirt. You think? (grunts as he scrapes another bit of tar) No. And now I'm a day behind. I'm never gonna get outta here! Ramone: Hey, ése! You need a new paint job, man! Lightning McQueen: No, thank you. Fillmore: How 'bout some organic fuel? Sarge: That freak juice? Lightning McQueen: Pass. Flo: Whoo! Watchin' him work is makin' me thirsty. (to Team Equesodor) Anybody else want somethin' to drink? Mater: Nah, not me, . I'm on one of them there special diets. (a few bits of spit comes out of him as he says "special") I'm a precisional instrument of speed and aero-matics. Lightning McQueen: "You race like you fix roads." (grunts) I'll show him. (grunts again) I will show him! (Then the screen shows at night time as Doc drives towards his building named Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion. He then looks to the right, which we see McQueen pulling Bessie at the start, while Sheriff is watching him with his magnetic beacon on. Laughing sounds are made by Bessie's engine as tar splats on McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Oh, great! (shaking the tar off) I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it! Doc Hudson: (chuckles) Music. Sweet music. (drives into his building) Sally Carrera: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Lightning McQueen: Radiator Springs, a happy place! Sally Carrera: (drives into her building at the Cozy Cone Motel as the rest of Team Equesodor all go into their tents to try to get some sleep despite Ed and Eddy's fart noises and McQueen's very loud complaining) (Then another slop of tar lands on McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! OK, Bessie, you think that's funny? Great! I'm talking to Bessie now! I'm talking to Bessie! (Then the screen shows the next morning, and moves down to Sally exiting her building and the whole of Team Equesodor all coming out of their tents, all dressed in their regular outfits.) (Then, they all hear Mater, who is heard laughing and cheering.) Sally Carrera: Wow. (She and the team then went to the crossroad, to which it is then shown that there is flat tarmac on the part of the road from the courthouse to the end of the crossroad.) Mater: (driving around on the tarmac) Mornin', Sally! Mornin, , everybody! Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made! Sally Carrera: Yes! Uh, amazing! (Luigi and Guido are also seen, impressed at the new tarmac.) (Then we see Ramone, who has changed his paint from purple to green.) Ramone: (driving on the new tarmac) Whoa-ho! (lifts his front up) Yeah! (sighs and moves his front back down) Flo: Oh, Ramone! Mama ain't seen you that low in years. Ramone: I haven't seen a road like this in years. Flo: Well, then let's cruise, baby. Ramone: Low and slow. Luigi: (speaking Italian) È bellissima! It's beautiful! Guido, look, it's-a like it was paved by angels. Oh! Mater: Boy, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth. Sally Carrera: Doc, look at this! Shoulda tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh? Doc Hudson: Well, he ain't finished yet. Still got a long way to go. (Sally, Doc and Team Equesodor then turn around, as we notice that McQueen still has the pave the rest of the road. Then the screen shows all of the other residents driving on the tarmac. Luigi is being towed by Mater.) Luigi: Guido, look at Luigi! (Mater lets go, and Luigi slides across the tarmac at the crossroad.) Luigi: (driving back and forth once across the tarmac) This is fantastico! Sally Carrera: That looks like fun! Mater, I got dibs, next turn! Lizzie: Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump. Luigi: (groans) That crazy old devil woman. (sighs as he and Guido get shocked at the look of their store) Oh! She's right! Sally Carrera: (sliding along the tarmac and back the other way) Ah! Luigi: Guido! Doc Hudson: Huh. That punk actually did a good job. (noticing Bessie on the other road) Well, now... where the heck is he? Category:Scenes